


I'll Be Ready for You

by orphan_account



Category: Lisa Marie Presley (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician), Michael/Lisa - Fandom
Genre: Asexual!Michael, F/M, Mentions of Sex, set during 1993
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her in the way she wanted him to.





	

Kissing Lisa was Michael’s favorite pastime.

There was something so intoxicating about the way her lips moved with his in perfect synchronization. Her mouth tasted like the sweetest candy he had ever had the pleasure to enjoy. Her hands in his hair comforted him like a baby being rocked to sleep and the scent of her perfume absorbed into every one of his senses until he was wrapped up in her spirit.

There was nothing he loved more than to surrender under the crashing waves of her love for him. It was the first time he’d experienced anything this potent and knowing she felt the same way made him feel like he was floating through air. Yet there was always a nagging thought in the back of his mind that ruined the moment only a few minutes in. This was one of those times.

They were on the couch and as Lisa was laughing against his lips, he felt her hands reach down to his waist. Alarm bells blared in his head when he felt the trace of her fingers against his belt buckle, working furiously to unfasten it without taking her attention away from their kisses. He groaned in frustration and pulled away, leaning back against the couch.

Lisa looked confused, and even though he hated to think it because it broke his heart, he could tell she was hurt. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” he said, grabbing the coat he’d flung off onto the floor. “I just realized that I need to go, it’s late.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You really think I’m gonna fall for that?”

Michael pursed his lips and it became apparent very quickly how sore and bruised they were. He would never hear the end of it from his workers at the ranch. Still, he shrugged on the jacket and turned his back to her. “I don’t expect you to fall for anything,” he said. “I’m telling the truth.”

Lisa crossed her legs and folded her arms, although he couldn’t see her expression of defiance. She chuckled, “How is it that you can be so talented at acting, and yet be such a terrible liar?”

When he exhaled, annoyed, she stood up from her position and grabbed his hand. He flinched at the contact, but when he felt how warm and soothing her touch was, every muscle in his body relaxed. He turned to face her and she smiled softly. “Baby, tell me what’s going on,” she begged.

He sighed but nodded. Pulling her back to the couch, he sat her down and placed himself next to her. Butterflies were bouncing around his stomach, and not the good kind. His palms were sweaty and he fidgeted with his thumbs, looking at everything in the room except for her twinkling green eyes.

“Okay, so,” he started. “You know I was raised a very strict Jehovah’s Witness.”

She nodded, he could see it from the corner of his eye. Off to an okay start.

“Well…being…religious…I believe in the, um, sanctity of marriage,” he said.

“You’re not a Jehovah’s Witness anymore though,” she stated.

He smiled. “You’re right. But I still identify with a lot of the concepts and such.”

“Okay, so what is this about?” she asked. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t think gays should be married?”

Michael laughed aloud at that one and patted her knee. Lisa grinned as she saw a few of his frazzled nerves calm down. “No, honey, you know how I feel about equality.”

“Well, you should know I don’t understand what you mean by ‘sanctity of marriage’.”

“I mean…there’s a rule that I-I’ve tried very hard to follow in my life,” he explained. He couldn’t really bring himself to say the words.

Lisa was an intelligent woman though. She understood immediately, as evident by the sudden lack of her warmth when she pulled away from him. “Wait,” she said. “Are you telling me…are you saying that you’re a virgin?”

Blood rushed to his cheeks and he nodded, feeling his face burn. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here right now. And the embarrassment only escalated when he heard the sound of her blaring laughter.

“Michael, you’re thirty-five years old! You can’t really expect me to believe that,” she cried through fits of giggles.  


He bit his lip and tried to blink away tears. This always happened. He could never tell a woman how he felt about this because they would never understand. They always laughed. “I guess I’m just not all that interested in it,” he mumbled.

She stopped laughing at that. “What?”

“I don’t really…look at women and think…sexual stuff. I think women, like you, are beautiful and I love to be around them, but sex? I don’t-“

“So what you’re saying here is,” she cut him off, “you don’t feel sexual attraction?”

He shrugged. “I guess not.”

“You’re not sexually attracted to me, then?”

Michael finally raised his eyes to really look at her, try to make his brain think of her in that way. He glanced over every inch of her body. He appreciated the curves of her waist and the incredible bone structure of her face. Her eyes were so beautiful. And, of course, Lisa’s hair cascaded down to her shoulders like waves of chocolate. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her in the way she wanted him to.

“I’m sorry, I’m broken,” he whispered, turning his head away from her.

“You’re not broken, darling,” she disagreed. “Everyone’s different. But I do want to ask something; do you want to have sex with me?”

Michael immediately put his hands over his face in embarrassment. Lisa was so blunt and it took him off guard too many times to count. Plus, he knew he would be even more embarrassed when he gave his answer. He was way too shy, and he knew it too.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal?” she asked. “We’re two consenting adults, both of which want to have sex. And you’re inexperienced, who cares?” And then her hand was on his thigh, a little higher up than he wanted it to be. He shifted his gaze to her and saw her mischievous grin. “I could teach you a few things,” she added with a wink.

He laughed, but picked her hand up and placed it back on her lap regardless. “I want to have sex with you because I love you and I think it’s an important and beautiful way of showing your love for someone else. And because I believe it is that way, I…” He couldn’t finish.

So she did it for him.

“You don’t want to have sex before marriage?” she whispered.

He didn’t need to nod or say a thing. His silence was enough of an indication for her.

“Is this your way of proposing to me because this is the least romantic thing I can think of.”

He could only smirk. “No. I just want to tell you because I know you want to do these things and I keep backing out and…you needed to know.”

“Michael, this is ridiculous,” she said. “You’re thirty-five. God’s not going to judge you for having sex. He knows most of us break that rule anyway. I bet your parents broke it too.”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t want to talk about my parents having sex,” he snapped with wide eyes. Even the thought scarred him; that was not an image he needed in his mind. “And I don’t know if God would ‘judge me’. What I do know is that I am uncomfortable giving myself to someone I am not wed to.”

Her jaw hung open in shock and she couldn’t find the words to respond. Lisa turned her head and stared down at the floor. Words tripped over one another in her mind, but each one never seemed right.

“I should go,” he said.

And she closed her mouth, as if in agreeance.

He nodded too and stood up to leave. Every step felt heavy. The smog of the tension choked him and clogged up his throat. There were tears pricking behind his eyes, and he felt too ashamed to let them fall. He didn’t want to lose her to something so insignificant. But placing himself in her shoes, he could see it wasn’t so small to her.

To feel unwanted was a terrible pain. He’d felt it most of his life.

But when his hand touched the doorknob, a shock of electricity tingled in his body because she was suddenly there.

She turned him around and pushed him back against the door, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips forcefully to his. He melted into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in a hug as strong as the hold she had on his heart. He felt her soft and warm tongue slip into his mouth and accepted the invasion without the slightest hint of a protest.

And when her lips left his, he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him and the shiver of the cold air on his wet mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “It isn’t fair of me to expect something from you that you aren’t ready for. I love you too much to hurt you like that. I’m going to be here whether you like it or not, Michael Joseph Jackson,” she said, pointing a stern finger at his face, “and I will wait for you. And when you’re ready for me, I’ll be ready for you.”

Michael could only grin and laugh under his breath. He embraced her even closer and when she wrapped her own arms around his neck, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. Deep down, he knew it was cheesy, but he didn’t care. There had never been someone so kind to him before, so true and honest. Tatum, Brooke, Diana, Madonna…none of them were willing to wait for him.

But Lisa would. She would travel to the ends of the Earth for him, and he knew how intense that love was. Because he felt it too.

“Lisa, do you know how perfect you are to me?” he laughed.

“Hmm, I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

And when she grinned, he returned his mouth to hers.

Kissing Lisa was Michael’s favorite pastime, but there was one kind of kiss that was the greatest.

The taste of her smile was his favorite treat. And it was ever sweeter when he knew he was the reason behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! No harm meant to any of the parties involved. After all, I never knew them in person, so this is not 100% factual. Just an idea I wanted to write for my favorite ship. Thank you and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
